Osira
Osira is a pirate who plays primarily on the Viridian Ocean, but also sometimes visits Sage, as well. She started playing Puzzle Pirates on the Viridian in the summer of 2005, and created a pirate on Sage during the summer of 2006. On the Viridian ocean, she is a senior officer in her son Jackdepirate's crew, Elements of Viridian and princess of the flag The Savage Realm. On Sage, she is an officer in the crew Siren's Song. Accomplishments and Achievements Osira currently owns 31 ships in total including 13 sloops, 5 cutters, a merchant brig, 8 war brigs and 4 war frigates. 2005 Osira's first ship, a merchant brig named Cowardly Haddock, was completed in Kaden's Shipbuilding Stall on on September 27th, 2005, and first set sail on the 28th after being christened 'Shishie'. On October 21st, 2005, Osira entered the . The grand prize was a parrot. Osira's entry Osira Goes Overboard, was chosen as a runner-up. From the available prize options which included a Spooky Fishname sloop, Osira chose a feather trinket in her two favourite colours: black and green. She then renamed one of her sloops (Easy Sild, built October 29th) to Spooky Black Parrot in honour of the contest. The Black Parrot is a fish in Jamaican waters, and she chose that for her ship's name because the grand prize for the contest had been a parrot familiar. On November 19th, 2005, she painted the sloop all black. She opened her tailoring stall on Kirin Island on November 13th, 2005. 2006 On September 10th, Osira entered the for a familiar of choice and was chosen as the grand prize winner for her video Talk like a Pirate. Another of her entries which featured her husband (Save Freduardo) received an honourable mention. As the grand prize winner, she received a black and green parrot, $250 USD and a black and green fancy ribbon trinket. For the honourable mention, she received a lily trinket which she gave to her husband Capinbarbosa for his part in the video. The parrot has been named Leo, after the late cockatiel her husband had while growing up. Osira's war brig Flipped-Out Alewife was completed at in Revette's Shipbuilding Stall on the September 2nd. The ship was then renamed on September 20th to Royal Orange Tiger. The ship was also painted orange and white. The rename and the paint-job were in honour of Osira's tiger Balthasar, who is notorious for eating lazers during pillages. On September 30th, Osira entered the U Giv Doll Contest hoping to win a doll of Ocean Master Mnemosyne. Her entry didn't win a doll trinket, but Mnemosyne did award Osira with a white lily trinket, and a portrait of herself for her efforts in making a Mnemosyne doll. Brigand Kings While sailing with Joemamma, Samtaro, Ucleden, Loui and Paperweight on Jackdepirate's sloop Lucky Bluenose, Osira earned a toothpick trinket from Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang. This happened on October 19th. On October 23rd, while with Thyrza, Nokota, Joemamma, Harlendo, Captaincorn and Sailingrosy on her sloop Spooky Black Parrot, Osira earned another Brigand King trinket. It wasn't a fight they expected to win since they were against Imperials and outnumbered 19 - 7 and 2/3 damaged. The Widow Queen said, "Curse you, curse you all! Ladies, retreat back to the shadows, this day is not ours..." For winning, The Widow Queen said, "Very well, I shall give each of yer dedicated hands one arsenic ring in ransom for my release." On October 24th, Osira won another Brigand King trinket along with her mates Rigsby, Joemamma, Lythisa, Sketti, Captaincorn and Sweepea. This time they beat Barnabas the Pale, on an Imperial war frigate. Despite being outnumbered 44 to 7, they had no losses on their side. They also plundered kraken's blood. Barnabas the Pale said, "From the Abyss I was born and there I shall return. Perhaps now I shall finally have my peace and see her lovely face again..." and he gave each dedicated hand one ectoplasm in ransom for his release. Rank Changes Osira was promoted on November 16th, to captain and queen in Jackdepirate's absence, until he had the time to devote to the game again. November 17th, saw her made admiral in the navy with the spiffy message "Your navy rank is now Admiral! As a reward for faithful service, ye receive a Captain's jacket (female, orange coat, orange blouse)!" End of the Year Osira completed memorizing the ocean on December 15th. She took a portrait with the globe. On the same day, she won another skull and also a bone bludgeon after a skellie fight on Kirin Island. Late Duffy tells you, "Since ye bested us and survived to the end of the fight, ye win my head!" Skelly Victoria tells you, "What do ye expect to accomplish by stealing my femur?" 2007 Brigand Kings On January 31st, Osira won another Brigand King trinket along with her mates Irig, Jackdepirate, Sexynika, Blakeney and Prontoronto. They faced a war brig with Barnabas the Pale and his band of brigands on board. Osira and her mates took one shot from the brig, and were rammed as well but Barnabas' ship was damaged to the maximum for their swordfight. It was a close fight, and came down to just one on each side. Blakeney was the remaining fighter and managed to best the last brigand, Devilish Josiah. All on board were awarded one ectoplasm, making that two ectoplasms Osira has received to date. On the same day another Brigand King, on a mere cutter, was defeated by Osira and mates Sketti, Irig, Dmetalhead, and Arakin. The second last to die, the Widow Queen said, "Fight for your Queen, ladies, fight on! Destroy the swine that dare challenge a sea goddess!" Her request was in vain for the last of her cohorts, Seductive McCoy was defeated. Everyone on board was awarded a jeweled brooch. February 1st saw Osira and mates Jackdepirate, Sexynika and Fenceyalty defeat Barnabas the Pale. When Barnabas lost during the swordfight, he cried out for help from his crew: "Your master commands you to fight to the very end! Death is nothing to those that live it everyday!" After the battle, in ransom for his release, each of their dedicated hands received one will o' wisp. Osira and Venemous encountered a red sloop with Gretchen Goldfang and crew aboard on February 12th. Gretchen didn't seem pleased to have been defeated. "No! To your knees men! Search every plank about the deck, I think I've lost a tooth in the fray!" Poor Gretchen. She had to admit defeat. "Very well, I shall give each of yer dedicated hands one Wooden Amulet in ransom for my release." On February 13th, Osira and Venemous again met up with Gretchen Goldfang, and again won a wooden amulet. Along with Court, they fought a red cutter and beat Gretchen Goldfang again, winning a third wooden amulet. Goldfang suffered another loss on the 16th of April at the hands of Jackdepirate and swabbies Drunken Nadine and Clever Bonnie. Facing a war brig on a sloop, Jackdepirate and Osira managed to achieve maximum damage on the brig while taking none themselves and went on to win in the swordfight, claiming their prize - a salt shaker. Recent Events Osira returned captainship to Jackdepirate on February 15th, becoming a senior officer again. She retained monarchy of the flag however. On February 16th and 17th, Osira submitted two entries in the Pirate Paparazzi contest. For taking ninth place, on February 24th, Osira was awarded a red orchid trinket for her entry in the Pirate Paparazzi contest. Her other entry in the contest did not place, but can be seen here. Osira won her first trinket from Admiral Finius along with mates Weza, Susieseahag, Thebraveone, Ryannakjk, Hazmatic and Sketti on February 16th. Facing a war frigate with 29 aboard, two on her side were knocked out including Osira, before Finius and his cohorts were defeated. Upon defeat, Admiral Finius said, "If I am to lose to the likes of pirates, then let me die as well! For death is nothing, but to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily..." All those on board received one prestigious naval medal. Pets Trinkets }} Renamed Ships | width=50% | |}